Black Magic
by spazmoid
Summary: Kenny was smiling at him with one of his more mischievous smiles. A smile that meant "trouble" to anyone he held interest in. In this case, it was trouble for Craig who was staring at the tail in Kenny's hand.


Halloween. A night of ghouls and horrors mixed with treats and fun. The one night where you could dress up and run wildly enjoying the most wanton of things without worrying too much of the consequences. This holiday was fun to most, but you could never tell this to Craig Tucker.

It was not Halloween he disliked. It was the things involved in it. Craig was not much for drinking, socialising, or any of the things that made up a typical teenage Halloween in South Park. It was not that he was anti-social, it was more that he just preferred the little things of life. He saw nothing wrong with preferring to sit and watch old horror films with his guinea pig and a box of Red Hots rather than going out and most likely doing something he would regret along with a hangover in the morning. Some called him boring, but Craig called it being simple. If he was boring then he quite enjoyed being boring.

Craig hummed a tune to one of the horror films that was playing in the livingroom right then. He was in the kitchen making popcorn balls. Ruby had left it to him to make all the Halloween treats alone while she ran out to pick out costumes with her friends. Knowing Ruby, Craig did not expect her home until after the next few days. That would be when the party fuss died down and the little interest she had for socialising would diminish to nothing.

Craig slipped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, chewing it impassively while he rolled yet another ball. He did not know why he even passed out the treats anyway. Then again, the younger children in this town were not as bothersome as other people he knew. Not that Craig would name any names, but he still might have had a slight grudge against being arrested in Peru. Craig cursed chewing a kernel at the same time as he reminisced bitterly.

The bell rung then, pulling Craig from his memories. He looked at it, thinking Ruby had forgotten something trivial like a hairclip. It was just in her character to run back for things like that. He worked on knowing Ruby had a key. When the bell rung again, he sighed and did his best to rub off his hands on his already caramel and marshmallow stained pants. It was hard not to do something in the kitchen without ending up coated in most of the ingredients. Ruby told him to wear an apron but each time was only met with a middle finger as retort.

Craig licked some of remaining butter off of his hand until it was clean as he made his way to the door. He answered it, greeted immediately with a muffled exclamation of "trick-or-treat." Kenny McCormick stood on his doorstep dressed head to toe already in a costume. Craig quirked an eyebrow at the long winding cape that covered a majority of the blond's mouth and tall boots that were up to his knees. "Halloween's tomorrow if you did not get the memo dumbass," Craig snorted at both Kenny's look although his costume did suit him. Craig thought that it fit him in both appearance and personality.

Kenny grinned for a moment and opened the cape so Craig could hear him better. He welcomed himself inside as he revealed a small bit of disappointment. Years of knowing Craig Tucker should have taught him Craig did not know. "Ah, but there's a party tonight. I thought we could wear matching costumes," he said revealing a paper bag he had underneath his cape. Unfortunately, Craig was not paying attention already returning to the kitchen. The only costume Craig wore was one of indifference. He did not plan on wearing another.

"No," Craig said putting his resistance to wear a costume in words. He had other things to do, such as finishing his popcorn balls. He had already resumed to making them and left a pouting McCormick in his livingroom. "I have other things to do. You can help with that if..." Craig started, but then he took a glance at Kenny in the livingroom. He was looking at him with a face of utter disappointment, staring directly at him. Craig felt a slight increase in his heartbeat that did not manage to show on his face. He had a feeling Kenny was staring at him like that on purpose. He sighed feeling his resolve break down a bit. "... Fine. I'm just trying on the costume 'though. No party."

Craig was rewarded with a happy grin which in turn made him wonder what he had gotten himself into. The grin grew even wider as Kenny dragged Craig to the livingroom. "I want us to have more light for you to try it on. Now close your eyes," he said rustling through his paper bag. Craig obeyed, not even peeking as Kenny lifted his hat lightly and placed something else on his head. He reached up a curious hand to feel fur.

Craig opened an eye. "What is it?" he asked in a bored monotone wishing he was doing something else other than playing dressup. "Ears...?" Kenny only nodded still looking through the bag. Craig felt a bit stupid, but he did not say so. He merely just put his hand down and closed his eyes again. "Tell me exactly how this matches?" he asked hearing the rustling finally stop.

"I'm a male witch, and you're my black cat familiar," Kenny said in a low hum causing Craig to open his eyes in curiosity. He recognised the usual playful tone of Kenny's voice, but he could sense something else. He opened his mouth to ask Kenny what exactly was he up to only to stop before saying anything. Kenny was smiling at him with one of his more mischievous smiles. A smile that meant "trouble" to anyone he held interest in. In this case, it was trouble for Craig who was staring at the tail in Kenny's hand. "... McCormick," he said using Kenny's last name to show how serious he was, "what the fuck is that?"

Glances were passed between Kenny and Craig once more as Kenny looked from the tail to Craig. "... A tail," he said simply playing innocent for a moment. He leant over Craig entrapping him in the restricting area of his arms. Black fur brushed against Craig's cheek lightly as Kenny's hand passed his face to rest against Craig's hip. "A tail you've already agreed to try on."

"There's something attached to the end of it...," Craig said with a glare knowing all too well what that tail was. He was not naive nor stupid. He also did not plan on putting on the tail. Maybe his protest would not have been so strong if he had not seen the rubber sextoy where it was supposed to attach to him. Indigo continued to stare into light blue as Craig dared Kenny to go further.

"You still agreed, Tucker," Kenny said leaning a bit closer. Two could play at the last name game. Craig knew then that Kenny could probably hear that his heartbeat had increased even higher. It was loud enough for Craig to hear it whispering in his ear to go along with what Kenny wanted. Still, Kenny was met with a middle finger to his face as Craig's mind spat out his resolve. Words danced on the edge of his tongue wanting to be released, but then Craig thought Kenny would merely turn those around with a snap of his gloved fingers.

Then, Kenny's mouth was on his as the other kissed him. His protests were slowly being swallowed by Kenny's tongue. His resolve was being broken down by Kenny's fingers dancing and teasing his skin. He leant back into the couch as his legs stretched out a bit giving Kenny just enough room to slide inbetween them. He used his hands to push them apart a bit more, Craig cursing him with that same face of impassiveness although now Kenny saw a light flush beginning to form on his skin. It seemed as if Craig's indifference could only be controlled to an extent, and for the most part he concentrated on controlling his facial features. His actions, however, were ruled by his mind which was getting foggier with each second that passed. Craig blamed his lack of oxygen rather than a cheating heart.

Kenny continued to kiss him, all the while his hand moved from underneath Craig's shirt to aim below the other's waistband. He undid the button and zipper with quick fingers and then persuaded Craig with more touches to tug his legs out of the pants. He did the same for Craig's boxers and discarded them the same way he had did the others. He groaned as Craig's hips brushed his receiving a satisfying shudder from the one beneath him.

Craig could not tell where one thought began and where one ended. He wanted to gain control of them again, but all he could do was bite back his voice as he felt Kenny hands once again. Hands that were touching places that made him curse his sensitive skin. They made him want to lose it as he began to feel his breath come out heavier. He wanted Kenny to let him go, but now he also wanted Kenny to keep going. A train had been started powering Craig's sexual levels and now it was as if it would be impossible to stop it. He felt a moan tickling his throat as Kenny's fingers massaged him, making him forget for a moment why he was protesting so hard against the other.

"Not fair," Craig panted swallowing the moan. He was saying it was not fair how easily Kenny could get him this way, no matter the place, time, or day. He was talking about how Kenny drove him wildly insane. He was driven to the point where he could feel his indifference breaking down to nothing. A nothingness he envied at the moment wanting to be a part of it.

Kenny smiled as if having no idea what Craig was talking about. He hummed merely thinking that he wanted to hear Craig's voice a bit more. Kenny thought of way to accomplish this by lowering down, his mouth taking in each inch of Craig's arousal. This resulted in a somewhat satisfying muffled moan as he heard the other pant after biting his lip. Still, Kenny worked on getting more sounds from Craig with his mouth and tongue. He wanted the noises to be louder. He wanted to break Craig down until his indifference shattered and his blond hair and blue eyes were the only thing on the noirette's mind.

Kenny sucking Craig off had distracted the other from the tail which was now tracing up his thigh as Kenny worked on settling it between Craig's legs until the end of the rubber sextoy was penetrating the boy beneath him subtly. He hears a small noise above his head before pressing it into Craig further. The other gasping above him as he felt himself stretch around the costume dildo.

Craig's legs began to wobble as he tried to continue to hold back his voice in vain. The attempts were futile merely because he kept gasping as it was pressed in deeper. Kenny was watching him as he made the sextoy penetrate Craig further and further, licking his lips all the while as he imagined sliding his own member into Craig instead.

Craig fisted the couch and closed his eyes as he bit his bottom lip to stay silent. The toy was longer than expected and pushed so far inside of him. It made him feel even more mad with desire as he tightened around it wanting it to be pushed in even further. Then it was completely inside and only the fur bit was remained. Kenny took a moment to smile at the scene of Craig dressed as a cat with a tail inside of him before pulling the toy out a bit. "... I have to make sure I have this part of the costume right," he explained as he gripped Craig's hips to lift them a bit and then slammed the toy back in.

That time, Craig felt the moan crawl right out of his throat as he cried out fully for the first time. His back arched and his fingernails dug into the couch deep enough for Craig to feel the fibers underneath his nails. The noises continued to come despite how much Craig attempted to bite his lips. It was a vain attempt of control that he had long ago began to lose when Kenny first started kissing him.

"... Ah... T-take it out," Craig said suppressing the moans to heavy pants. Kenny only smirked in retort before his fingers find the other's cheek and gently stroked the face of his beloved cat. That caused Craig's mouth to almost close at the touch, but then lips met his while his mouth was still open partway. He struggled to breathe once again as Kenny suffocated him with his tongue and lips. He gasped into the other's mouth as he felt himself stretching a bit more. Kenny continued to kiss him to drive away the hurt and focus him on the pleasure pooling inside his stomach. Then he pressed himself in deeper having already adjusted the tail so that both he and it could fit inside Craig.

Craig gasped largely as pain returnt, but then it also felt so very pleasant he could not find his voice to tell Kenny to stop. His mind faded as his body reacted even more to Kenny's thrusts, his hips moving to match the pace of the other. Kenny's ears revelled as he heard his own name beginning to be breathed from bruised, reddened lips. Then Craig reached his hands up to tug Kenny's head down more, wanting to taste the other until he could not taste anything else. His fingers were buried, intertwined with those golden strands, and they sometimes flitted to Kenny's neck. He wanted the kiss to last as the reason he once had left him completely. A small noise akin to a muffled moan and a whimper left his throat. "Purr louder...," Kenny whispered into the other's mouth as he continued to thrust, his own moans pouring into the other's mouth just from that noise.

Craig's nails now tightened into Kenny's shoulders, Kenny thinking of the light sting as amazingly good under the circumstances. Craig's hips felt almost numb and legs began to twitch as Kenny found his prostate. He moaned Kenny's name along with a light curse. The curse being more directed at himself rather than Kenny, a kind of half-said "fuck you" to his mind, body, and even his heart which had all betrayed him. They would not even cooperate him when he tried to bring his voice to say that he could not breathe. The lightheaded feeling was growing so heavy that he felt as if he was fading out. Still, the direct hits to his prostate caused a knot in his stomach to grow so very tight. Then he tightened once more around Kenny as he panted the other's name into his lips.

Kenny felt his own orgasm come to him as he heard his name. That and the combination of Craig's rarely not indifferent face mixed with a maddening tightening heat. He truly did like coming while short of breath. Then again, he liked it even better when Craig looked at him with clouded eyes and mussed hair that was usually hidden from him underneath that same chullo he always wore. He thought of these things as he pulled out and let himself rest next to Craig on the now completely disarrayed couch.

Craig panted finding his breath, and that to much of his irritation Kenny still had yet to pull the tail out of him. He reached down, ignoring the stare of baby blues as he pulled it out himself with a hitch of his breath. He rolled over onto Kenny's stomach finding the couch too small to lay on side by side. "... Damn you...," he said contradicting his words with his actions as he laid his head in the crook of Kenny's neck.

Kenny laughed softly and placed a lazy kiss on the top of Craig's hair. He felt himself drifting off, his fingers petting the hair of the one nuzzling his neck in a subtle, almost unnoticeable manner. Kenny smiled amused by the words and the drowsy way they were said. He could feel that Craig was falling asleep too, a lazy tug at a forgotten throw blanket over the both of them making them comfortable enough to drowse off.

"Love you too."


End file.
